— Mom, Mom
by Fairy Time
Summary: — Do you think we will see more her?


— Mom, Mom...

There was a quiet summer night. On the windowsill sit chipmunk in pink pajamas, looking sad eyes through clear glass on the sky. Her ginger fur sparks by bright glare of the moon, and in the bottomless blue eyes reflect the distant stars. All the inhabitants of the house where lives the famous group of "Alvin and the Chipmunks," has long been sleeping peacefully in their beds. Only Brittany doesn't sleep. Insomnia and depression began in Brittany for another five days ago, but why this is happening ... She has understood a reason only now. The reasons were found in the depths of her soul. The fact that she tried so hard to hide away and it even somehow managed to. The reasons were found in the depths of her soul. Now, when she is alone, she could afford to be herself. Wiping her paw in her eyes unbidden tears, Brittany and moves her lips, a whisper repeating only one word:

— Mom, Mom...

— Ah, that's it. Now it is clear that for the depression you have not first day, — there been voice behind her.

Brittany startled and looked at already climbed onto the window sill Janet and Eleanor.

— We've been watching you for half an hour. The boys could not learn anything about your strange behavior, so we decided to try, — Janet smiled warmly in response to a surprised glance sister.

Ginger chipmunk sighed with regret. She did not want to shine in front of the sisters her problems and emotional experiences, seem weak them. But now she has given a clear tip-off, and hides the truth pointless already.

— Well yes. Because of this. So what? — Brittany again made face bricks, trying again seem strong and independent.

Eleanor squinted slyly, making it clear that the attempt failed. The first time they saw not what it used to.

— Do you miss? — Briefly Janet asked her.

Brittany nodded curtly and hung her head, something grumbling herself. Eleanor snorted.

— Of course misses. See also - crying, — green-eyed reproachfully looked at Janet.

Brittany immediately raised her head and looked indignantly at them both.

— Actually, I'm here! — She cried in a half whisper, more to herself than for her sisters.

She was terribly disliked the fact that her feelings and behavior are discussing so boldly, just learning about them. And so, like she is not there.

— Why are you angry? No, we did not want to offend, — Eleanor looked at Brittany slightly guilty look.

— Sorry ... — Brittany has known that gone too far.

Janet seriously looked somewhere aside, and then turned back to the sisters.

— You know, Britt, we, too, misses our mother. Hard to that - do not see her much time. But for some reason we do not fall into such a long sad state. And you do not advice.

— You can not understand. I feel guilty towards her. If I had listened to her ... — Brittany could not continue due again began to choke her tears.

It was too late to hide their secrets. The feeling of shame. Pangs of conscience. Because of the child pranks she deprived herself, Janet and Eleanor mother and possibly brought to the grave sister Rita. Rita ... Because of memories of the elder sister Brittany howled like a wolf. Jeanette and Eleanor prevent further sound to Dave and the guys did not wake up.

Unbearable pain shot the entire creature Britt. She wanted to scream, to cry with all his might, but she was restricted to silent tears. Rita in fact saved her life and she is unlikely to survive. There is no hope to see again his beloved sister and mother.

— About Rita remembered ... — to stop crying, she heard the words of Janet, converts to Eleanor.

— Only not this. - Eleanor patted Brittany's shoulder. - Calm down, please, and then we will cry now.

Happened. Ginger chipmunk stifled sobs. Hardly reassured, she began to speak sisters that have long wanted to express is not paper, but those who hear and understand:

— You know, my mother always taught me to be responsible and to think before acting, to answer for their actions. So, I did let him down. After all, it is because of me we are now separated. Because I killed Rita. Mom must be mad at me ...

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at her without stopping. Brittany has a full copy of Nicole - their mother. They were on one person, if I may say so. On one face, as well as with similar characters.

— Do you think we will see more her?

— You know, Britt, you have more and more become like a mother. She appreciates those who recognize their mistakes, because she was so. And you become such. That is why we, unlike you, do not so hard to bear her absence. You remind us of her, — Janet smiled to avoid new tears.

— Yes it is. Okay, let's go to bed, not what Dave is angry. — Eleanor jumped from the window sill.

Janet followed her.

Brittany, before go to bed, looked out the windows and whispered:

— Good night, Mom. And you, Rita, too. For some reason it seems to me now that you're alive.

New Day will show.


End file.
